SAVE Point
SAVE points are located throughout the Underground as a place to SAVE the progress of your game. With the exception of a select few, all SAVE points will express a feeling that the protagonist is currently experiencing depending on the location. Interacting with a SAVE point results in filling the protagonist with Determination, which in turn restores their HP. If the protagonist is on the Genocide Route, the SAVE points will instead tell you how many enemies are left in the area that need to be killed and will only say "Determination" when this task is completed. Save Points The Ruins *Ruins - Entrance **The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. *Ruins - Leaf Pile **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. *Ruins - Mouse Hole **Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *Ruins - Home **Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination. Snowdin *Snowdin - Box Road **The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination. *Snowdin - Spaghetti **Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with determination. *Snowdin - Dog House **Snow can always be broken down and rebuilt into something more useful. This simple fact fills you with determination. **The thought that one day the dog will create the perfect snowdog fills you with determination. (If the protagonist petted Lesser Dog enough) *Snowdin - Town **The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination. Waterfall *Waterfall - Checkpoint **The sound of rushing water fills you with determination. *Waterfall - Hallway **A feeling of dread hangs over you... But you stay determined. *Waterfall - Crystal **Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal... It fills you with determination. *Waterfall - Bridge **The serene sound of a distant music box... It fills you with determination. **The sound of muffled rain on the cavetop... It fills you with determination. (If the protagonist has not given an umbrella to the statue for the Piano Puzzle.) *Waterfall - Trash Zone **The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern... Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through... and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage... It fills you with determination. **Partaking in useless garbage fills you with determination. (After the player has already clicked on the save point once.) *Waterfall - Quiet Area **You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination... *Waterfall - Temmie Village **You feel... something. You're filled with detemmienation. *Waterfall - Undyne Arena **The wind is howling. You're filled with determination... **The wind has stopped. You're filled with determination... (After fighting Undyne and killing her) Hotland *Hotland - Laboratory Entrance **Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this... You're filled with determination. *Hotland - Magma Chamber **The wooshing sound of steam and cogs... it fills you with determination. *Hotland - Core View **An ominous structure looms in the distance... You're filled with determination. *Hotland - Bad Opinion Zone **Knowing the mouse might one day hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *Hotland - Spider Entrance **The smell of cobwebs fills the air... You're filled with determination. *Hotland - Hotel Lobby **The relaxing atmosphere of this hotel... it fills you with determination. *Hotland - Core Branch **The air is filled with the smell of ozone... it fills you with determination. *Hotland - Core End **Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with determination. Endgame *Castle Elevator *New Home *Last Corridor *Throne Entrance *Throne Room *The End *True Laboratory (True Pacifist Route Only) *True Lab - Bedroom (Pacifist Route Only)